Something has begun
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: One little story can change everything. When Jean Valjean tells Javert to "Tell me about your childhood", the results are something neither of them could expect. malexmale JeanVert slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"You know nothing of Javert. I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too." Javert said angrily, spitting the words out like they were poisonous. Valjean's eyes widened, and he backed away slowly, setting down his weapon.

"You…you were like I was, once?" he asked, holding his hands in the air. Javert sheathed his sword cautiously.

"Yes. Once upon a time I was a lowlife, vermin of the streets. A criminal, like you." He approached Valjean hesitantly, avoiding any sudden movements, afraid of scaring him off.

"Javert, I'm no longer a criminal. You've seen what I've done since-"  
"Since breaking your parole. Once a thief, forever a thief." He took Valjean firmly by the arm, wondering in the back of his mind why the criminal didn't just throw him off with his superior strength.

"Tell me about your childhood." Valjean murmured quietly. This was so unexpected that The Inspector was sure he'd misheard.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me about your childhood." he said louder than before. It wasn't a question, or a suggestion. It was a command, but said so gently that it was barely so. Javert thought for a moment about the possible things he could do to silence the man, before realising that the idea of Valjean in pain…didn't make him happy. He wanted to talk to his prisoner, wanted him to understand why he was how he was.

"It's not very pleasant."

"Please." Hearing the younger man beg convinced Javert. He took a long, deep breath, sat the both of them down on a hospital bed and began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...so...here's Chapter two as a gift to you all. Oh, just to let you know. When I originally wrote this (Yes, wrote. Like, with a pencil and paper), I hadn't divided it into chapters but it's definitely too long to be a one shot. SO, if anyone has any ideas about how to divide this story up to make it easier to read, let me know in a review or PM me and I'll sort it out.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it yesterday, and I don't own it today. I probably won't own it tomorrow either.**

"I was born in a woman's prison on the outskirts of Paris. My mother; a prostitute who had attacked a man, not unlike your friend here." He paused for breath, pointing to Fantine. Inhaling deeply, he continued. "She died giving birth to me, and one of the other inmates claimed me and raised me as her own. I spent the first ten years of my life being raised by a drug addict. She never abused me, nor did anyone else, but she used me as a plea bargain to get her fix of cocaine. I was constantly inhaling the smoke, and by the time I was five, I was as hooked as she was. I never left that prison, never saw outside those grey, dull walls, until I was thirteen. As a young man, I thought the whole world was like that place. I believed that the things that were done in there…were okay to do in reality." He turned to Valjean, and looked him right in the eye. "I've done things I want to die for, Jean Valjean. I became truly evil, I saw the monster inside me. I still do." He put his head in his hands and leaned forwards. "I'm so harsh on all my prisoners, you included, because I know what it's like to be in a bad place. I'm doing my utmost best to reform you. And…you, Jean Valjean. I'm harder on you than any of the others because…after you broke your parole, I thought you'd reverted back to a criminal. I've spent the last nine years trying to save you."

Valjean was almost speechless.

"Why me?" he sighed softly.

"Because I see there's something worth saving." Valjean had no response to a comment like that. "Come on. Time to get you back where you belong." Javert said, but Valjean could see a slight hint of…reluctance? No, humour, in his eyes. Valjean got up slowly and allowed the officer to lead him out.

"Where are we going?" Under the faint light of the moon, he could just make out a smirk on Javert's face. He also noticed that The Inspector's grip on his hand had loosened considerably.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to rescue little Cosette?" Valjean couldn't hide his smile at the man's words.

"So…I'm not going to prison?" he asked, his relief evident.

"Not today, Monsieur Madeline. Another day, perhaps?" Valjean found himself grinning to the policeman's challenge.

"Well in that case…I'll just have to be good, won't I?"

"Yes, Monsieur. Yes you will."


End file.
